


Take a Chance

by Scamander



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, all fluff and only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamander/pseuds/Scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel screwed up our reservations and we ended up having to share a room AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

Beca locked her car and felt the heels of her shoes sink into the gravel parking lot. That was annoying. In fact, Beca didn’t need the stupid gravel ruining her shoes to be annoyed. She had just left the party she had played in, and that had already been annoying enough. It was a small town party, and definitely not what she had pictured working with when she had refused to go to college so she could pursue a career in music. A part of her brain knew that it was still early. It had only been a few months. It was great that she was actually working. But at the same time, it was not what her high school self had imagined at all. It was no cool internship at a cool record label full of people who seemed too cool to even function.

  
So she enters the hotel. It was late and the lights were dimmed, but it looked pretty okay considering the town she was at. She hadn’t been expecting much better. She walked to the reception desk and waved awkwardly at the receptionist. She looked exhausted. Beca gave her information to the girl and said she had a reservation that had already been paid for. After a long time - “I’m new here” the receptionist had explained, with an apologetic smile – Beca was finally on her way up to the third floor with her key card in hands.

  
Room 308. She slid the card into the lock and opened the door, kicking her shoes off and dropping her bag onto the floor before looking for a light switch. The first thing she sees when she turns on the lights is wide blue eyes. The first thing she hears is a scream.

  
“DUDE!” She takes in the image of the woman lying on the bed. Red hair, blue eyes. A few seconds pass. She looked scared at first, now she just looks mad. “What are you doing here?!” Beca’s confused. She looks back at the still open door and checks the number. 308. She is at the right room. “What are **you** doing here?”

  
“You break into my room at…” The ginger picks up her phone to look at the time. “4:47 in the morning and have the guts to ask me what I’m doing here?!”  
“I didn’t break into anyone’s room, this is my room!” She throws her keycard for the other woman to see. 308. The redhead seems to relax a little when she realizes what happened. It was definitely better than having some stranger actually break into your hotel room, to be honest.

  
“Okay. Can you just… turn around?” She says, pinching the bridge of her nose, and Beca just looks at her. “So I can put some clothes on.” She clarifies.

Beca realizes she’s been covering her body with the sheets all this time. Ew. “Okay. I’m just gonna…” She points to the door. “wait outside” And walks out, closing the door and hoping that the other woman, who now has her key, doesn’t lock her out.

  
A few minutes pass, and Beca’s starting to worry about the fact that her bag and shoes are in there with the unnamed redhead when the other woman leaves the room. “We should probably head downstairs and get this sorted.” She says, looking a lot more relaxed in pajama shorts and a hoodie.

  
The elevator music just makes things more awkward than they already are when the redhead suddenly turns to Beca and offers her hand. “I’m Chloe, by the way.” Chloe is smiling and doesn't look mad, so Beca takes her hand. “I’m Beca. Hm, Mitchell.” At least now they both had names. Definitely an improvement.

  
They’re at the reception desk when Beca realizes she has no shoes on. Only socks. Too late to worry about that, she guesses. “Hi. Excuse me. I think you may have mixed up her room number?” Chloe points at Beca. “She kinda broke into my room and almost scared me to death.”

  
The only one looking scared to death at the moment is the receptionist. Jamie, according to a nametag that just happens to be upside down. Some good 10 minutes of frantic keyboard noises pass before Jamie turns to them. “We’re all booked. I am so sorry. I’m new here, I…” She looked like she was about to cry.

  
“No, no, it’s fine. We’ll work this out.” Chloe says, smiling at the girl. She was being way more patient than Beca would have been, but Beca plays along. Trying not to sound like an asshole and all. “Yeah, I’ll just… get my stuff and drive back tonight. It’s no biggie.”

  
She’s starting to walk away when Chloe grabs her arm. Her blue eyes wide. “There’s no way I’m letting you drive back tonight. I don’t wanna feel responsible when you fall asleep and kill yourself” That sounded a bit overdramatic. “Well, what do you suggest then? That we share a room?” Beca says, heading to the elevator to get her things.

  
“Yes!” Chloe says, and Beca’s eyes widen. “No. No. I can like, sleep in the car or whatever. It’s fine.” They leave the reception behind and head to the elevator. “No way, this is not your fault. We both had reservations, the room’s as much yours as it is mine.” They’re talking louder than what would be appropriate while walking past other people’s rooms at 5 in the morning, but neither women seem to notice. “Nah, dude. You got there first. You slept there – naked, may I add – first. The room’s yours.”

  
They enter the room and Beca picks up her bag and puts on her shoes when she notices Chloe blocking the door. “I am so not letting you leave.” Beca sighs.

“Okay, I didn’t want to let it come to this, but you leave me no other choice.” She approaches Chloe with a serious expression on her face and raises her hands to Chloe’s stomach. And starts tickling her. A few seconds later they're both sitting on the floor laughing. Beca's not sure where she got the confidence to tickle Chloe from. It's not something she would usually do, this whole touching other people thing. It was fun, though.

  
"Please stay," Chloe says, and at this point Beca doesn't even bother saying no again. "Fine" Beca's voice sounds exasperated, but her eyes tell a completely different story.  
Chloe heads to bed while Beca changes in the bathroom, and it all seems so weirdly domestic, especially considering they met an hour ago.

  
Beca turns off the lights, and quietly joins Chloe in bed, trying to not wake her up. She stays as far away from Chloe as possible; without falling off the bed, that is. They were friendly, but sharing a bed with someone who's basically a stranger is still kinda awkward.

"You know, Beca," Chloe whispers from the other side of the bed, "considering I was so kind as to share my hotel room with you, I think the least you could do to thank me is not stay that far away from me." She laughs. "Or maybe even cuddling. Cuddling would be fine, too." Beca turns and Chloe hears a muffled "Oh my God." coming from the pillow. Beca doesn't say no.


End file.
